typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лизритт
|affiliation = Служанка Илии |height = 163 см |weight = 52 кг |birthp = Германия |sizes = 92/58/84 |hairc = Серебряный |eyec = Красный | likes = Илия, Селла, Берсеркер , Широ | dislikes = Селла | talent = Огромная сила, животная интуиция | enemy = Селла | imagecol = Белый (Чёрный) }} — гомункул, созданный Айнцбернами для службы служанкой, телохранителем и воспитателем Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн. Описание Общее Лизритт — гомункул, созданный семьёй Айнцберн, как результат неудачи в создании Святого Грааля. Первоначально, её хотели уничтожить как бракованный продукт, но решили оставить её жить в качестве служанки и телохранителя Илии. Её планировали использовать с целью принесения её жизни в жертву для создания ''Платья Небес. Единственной функцией как гомункула является защиты Илии, из-за чего она обладает высокими боевыми способностями. Однако, чтобы максимально раскрыть свои боевые способности, её основная эффективность как гомункула и самосознание должны быть пожертвованы. Внешность Несмотря на её взрослый внешний вид, ей всего около двух лет. В униформе служанки Лизритт почти не отличается от Селлы; в обычной одежде же можно увидеть, что у неё короткие светлые волосы. Лиз обладает одним из самых больших размеров груди среди персонажей Fate. Liz studio deen character sheet.png|Обзор Лизритт в Fate/stay night от . Liz Carnival Phantasm Character Sheet.png|Обзор Лизритт в ''Carnival Phantasm от . leysritt.png|Экран выбора Лизритт в Fate/Unlimited Codes, за авторством Такеучи Такаши. Leysritt Ryuji Higurashi cut in.png|Изображение Лизритт в Fate/Unlimited Codes, за авторством Хигураши Рюджи. SellaLeysritt.jpg|Селла (слева) и Лизритт (справа) в повседневной одежде в Character material. Liz Sella Capsule Servant.png|Селла (слева) и Лизритт (справа) в Capsule Servant, за авторством Медори. Heaven's Banquet.png|Банкет Небес в Fate/Grand Order, автор Left. Характер Независимо от её тонкого эго она развивала здравый смысл из-за равнения на Илиясвиль. В результате Лизритт часто говорит то, что думает, из-за чего постоянно вступает в словесные перепалки с Селлой. На самом деле она с Илией — очень близкие друзья, и они обе должны умереть. В отличие от Селлы, она обладает обычной личностью, но у неё есть некоторые трудности с выражением своих эмоций, из-за чего время от времени кажется роботом. Кажется, ей нравится дразнить Селлу, а также она испытывает симпатию к Широ, поскольку его присутствие делает Илию счастливой. Разработка В ранних проектах, опекуном Илии был немец, одетый в смокинг; что-то вроде замечательного человека, который постоянно придирался бы к Широ и Рин. Лизритт появилась благодаря тому, что художественный руководитель настаивал на этом персонаже и поднял по этому поводу большой шум. Хигураши Рюдзи считает, что девушка, владеющая большим оружием — очень хорошая идея. Он объясняет, что именно благодаря Такеучи Такаши, Лизритт стала дополнительным играбельным персонажем в Fate/Unlimited Codes. He was told by Takeuchi that her ending «If Liz comes out, Illya also has to be drawn». Роль Fate/stay night Во время своих прогулок по Фуюки во время пятой Войны Святого Грааля Илия оставляла своих служанок Лизритт и Селлу одних. На протяжении Войны Лизритт должна охранять Илию, а после того, как та поглотит всех Слуг, Лизритт и Селла должны ухаживать за ней. Селла должна помочь Илии надеть Платье Небес, которым станет Лизритт, пожертвовавшая своей жизнью. Unlimited Blade Works thumb|right|300px|Смерть Лизритт Ей роль получает большее развитие в аниме адаптации. Лизритт утверждает, что Благордному Фантазму Берсеркера, Божья Длань, требуется три дня на восстановление одной жизни. Тосака Рин и Эмия Широ отправляются на территорию Айнцберн, чтобы попросить о союзе. Селла и Илиясвиль спорят между собой, касательно намерения Илии позволить им войти; Лизритт называет Селлу упрямой и не понимающей истинных намерений Илии, а Илия приказывает им «схватить» Рин и Широ. Лизритт и Селла находят другого нарушителя, Мато Синдзи, в саду на крыше замка. Лизритт даёт ему десять секунд на побег или он умрёт от её алебарды. Однако, их прерывает появившейся Гильгамеш, который хвалит Айнцбернов, настолько искусно сделавших гомункула. Узнав, что Синдзи Мастер, Лизритт и Селла решают остаться и сражаться с ними, чтобы защитить Илию. Когда Гильгамеш называет Илию «сосудом Грааля», Лизритт мгновенно становится враждебной и нападает на него, назвав его врагом Илии. Но она теряет правую руку с алебардой, когда Гильгамеш выстреливает в неё одним из своих клинков. Впоследствии она погибает, пронзённая множеством мечей. Fate/hollow ataraxia Она по-прежнему служанка Илии. Она кратковременно появляется в торговом центре. Fate/unlimited codes Лизритт — играбельный персонаж в PS2 и PSP изданиях Fate/unlimited codes. Чтобы открыть её, требуется либо завершить аркадный режим любым персонажем, у которого последний враг — Берсеркер, либо полностью пройти аркадный режим пять раз. Её титул в игре — . Leysritt UC opening.jpg|Начало Лизритт Leysritt UC ending.jpg|Концовка Лизритт В своём сюжете аркадного режима, Берсеркер был побеждён Тёмной Сакурой и Тёмной Сэйбер. Лизритт пытается защитить Илию от Сакуры и Сэйбер, но Илия оказалась заражена магической энергией «Зла Всего Мира» от Сакуры. Ослабевшая Илия говорит ей сбежать вместе с Селлой. Однако, чтобы спасти Илию, Лизритт решает сразится с Берсеркером и выступить против Сакуры и Сэйбер в одиночку. Она встречает Лувиагелиту Эдельфельт, которая была сильно удивлена при виде красивых и сильных гомункулов, способных противостоять Слуге. Хотя Лизритт побеждает, она признает, что не сможет одолеть её пока не станет более искусна в . В конце концов она добирается до местоположения Сакуры и Тёмной Сэйбер, где вступает в бой с Сэйбер. После победы, она встречается с Сакурой. Сакура удивлена поражением Сэйбер от рук Лизритт. Лизритт пытается убедить Сакуру, что Широ будет огорчён видеть её такой и считает что Прикосновение Небес не должно произойти. После победы над Сакурой, она останавливает загрязнение злом, которое находится в Великом Граале и спасает Сакуру и Илию, разорвав все связи с Граалем. Она собирается вернутся в Замок Айнцберн, но её тело достигло предела. Она выходит из строи и грустит, что не сможет увидеть Илию в последний раз, но радуется, что смогла спасти её. Спустя месяц, Илия создаёт нового гомункула, той же модели, что и Лизритт. Она переносит душу Лизритт в новое тело, однако процесс переноса был несовершенен и, как следствие, она потеряла все предыдущие воспоминания. Илия относится к новой модели, как к предыдущей Лизритт и говорит ей называть её Илией. Лизритт объясняет, что она отличается от старой версии и смущается от своего ограниченного словаря. Однако, Илия всё-равно счастлива снова с ней встретиться и обнимает её. Лизритт чувствует, что она также счастлива снова быть с ней. - Leysritt dashes doing a spinning slash, followed by another attacks depending of the button. * - Leysritt performs an upward slash, followed by attacks depending of the button. * - Jump and slash. Knocks the opponent down. * - Jumps forward then cleaves the ground, classic overhead attack. Burst: * - Супер-приёмы: * - Leysritts spins slashing and slashing, then launches her halberd slashing the enemy into the sky. If any of the spinning slashes hits, the enemy will be "locked" in the super and launched into the sky. Does 2200 damage. * - Leysritt starts praying and restores half of her super armor bar. Супер-Приём Holy Grail Burst: * - A single upwards slash, if it hits, Leysritts summons a ray of light that pierces the opponent.}} Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA Она и Селла — опекуны Илии и Широ, заменяя их родителей, работающих за границей. Carnival Phantasm Она появляется в пятом эпизоде, где Берсеркера в одиночку отправили в магазин. Она забеспокоилась, и последовала за ним, в результате встретив Гильгамеша. Гильгамеш пытается напасть на Берсеркера, однако, в него попадает брошенный Берсеркером меч-топор и оглушает его; в конце концов Селла забирает её назад. Она ненадолго появляется в последнем эпизоде Carnival Phantasm, где она смотрела на Хисуи. Другие появления Лизритт появляется в Fate/Grand Order в качестве карты Эссенции. Она и Селла появляются в качестве иллюстрации для обложки . Способности Leysritt_Halbred.png|Алебарда Лизритт Rizen Gehsrei Dreien.gif|Rizen Gehsrei Dreien Drae um Life.gif|Drae um Life Лизритт искусна в бою, особенно сражаясь алебардой, и она готова пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы создать Платье Небес. Её физическая сила позволяет ей не уступать Слугам; она на равных сражается с Райдер, сильнейшим Слугой женского пола в плане физической силы. Основное оружие Лизритт — большая алебарда, сделанная из рения, гораздо более редкого и ценного металла, нежели вольфрамовая сталь, используемая в броне танка. Его плотность в три раза больше плотности железа, из-за чего алебарда слишком тяжела для людей. Для тех, кто не является гомункулом Айнцбернов, не ведающих усталости и обладающих физической силой на уровне Слуг с параметром силы B ранга, как Райдер без Чудовищной Силы, гораздо эффективнее было бы драться голыми руками, нежели использовать эту алебарду. Она была выкована для «активной защиты» со ставкой на прочность, а не остроту, благодаря чему она может выдерживать огромное количества урона. С виду она похожа на декоративное оружие для украшения замка, но создана она была с помощью последних технологий Айнцбернов и различных магических свойств. Алебарда проста в обращения из-за широких возможностей использования, таких как толчок, рубящие и колющие удары. Его эффективность заметно ниже, чем у копий, мечей и топоров соответственно. Она подходит для нарушения стойки врага и создания ситуаций для нанесения завершающего удара. Также, в зависимости от формы лезвия, она может использоваться для перетаскивания врагов. Разработка Согласно Хигураши Рюджи — девушка, владеющая оружием большого размера — очень хорошая идея. Он объясняет, что именно благодаря Такеучи Такаши, Лизритт стала дополнительным играбельным персонажем в Fate/Unlimited Codes. Он сказал Такеучи, что её концовка «If Liz comes out, Illya also has to be drawn». Создание и концепция В ранних проектах, попечителем Илии был немец в смокинге; кто-то вроде: замечательный человек, который постоянны ворчал на Широ и Рин. Лизритт получила свою внешность потому, что некоторый художественный руководитель настаивал на этом и устроил целую сцену по этому поводу. Принятие * Первый Опрос популярности по Fate/stay night в 2004 году. Лизритт заняла 23 место. * Второй Опрос популярности по Fate/stay night в 2006 году. Лизритт заняла 21 место. * В Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Лизритт заняла 118 место. Ссылки "に憑かれた襲われて汚染されたため、桜に倒されたバーサーカーに代わって、死を待つイリヤを救うために戦う。しかし、ただでさえ短命であったリーゼリットは、戦闘で急激に魔力 を消耗し、桜を倒すと同時に寿命を迎えてしまう。 ただ「みんな、仲良くが、嬉しい」と願う彼女は、 最期に大聖杯を停止させ、桜とイリヤを共に助ける という偉業を成し遂げた。その後、彼女の体は回 収され、新たなホムンクルスの素体となる。イリヤ は新しいホムンクルスにもリーゼリットと名付け、再 会を喜ぶのだった。寿命を削りながら戦うという悲 しいストーリーだが、リーゼリットにあまり悲壮感は 感じられない。彼女は大好きなイリヤのため、自分 がやりたいように行動しただけなのだ。 *日暮竜ニコメント 大きい武器を持った女の子は、とても良い ものだと思うのです。追加キャラに推してく ださった武内さんに感謝です。エンディング は武内さんに頂いたラフそのままです。「リズ が出るなら、イリヤも描けるかも―」と期待し ていたら、目を眼っていました。なんでさ。}} }} en:Leysritt Категория:Персонажи в Fate/hollow ataraxia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/unlimited codes Категория:Гомункулы